


Let's Go! (One-Shot)

by Randm_mind (MyMuse)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Last Minute Writs, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuse/pseuds/Randm_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are in DisneyLand for some Maker Meetings, and YouTube wants to make sure they attend them. However, after a couple of hours in meetings, they want to enjoy Disneyland, but need to get away from YouTube to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go! (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario Inspired by the song, "I just can't wait to be king!" from the Lion King.
> 
> It's my first time writing something and posting here. This one-shot was created in the span of 3 hours, during the middle of the night, so it's incredibly rough. My idea of YouTube in the story and YouTube's personality is based on Shana340's drawings of YouTube in her comic, The YouTube experiment, on Deviant Art. Here's the link to her amazing comic: http://shana340.deviantart.com/art/Youtube-Experimental-Chapter-591544740

"Come along, Jack and Mark. You guys have some more Maker meetings to attend to." YouTube motioned back to Jack and Mark, who were sitting on a bench.

"Again?" Jack muttered under his breath, "We've been here for ages, in The Most Happiest Place on Earth, and we can't seem to catch a break." Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He and Mark had been there since 6am that morning, and were in continuous meetings up until now, when they were able to grab some snacks for a thirty minute break.

Jack let out a long sigh and started to get up from the bench, when he felt a tug on his hoodie. He looked behind him, and saw that Mark's left hand was tugging on his hooding, looking at him with the most mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, we could always ditch for an hour or two." Mark used his free hand to motion Jack to come closer to him. "We just gotta lose big red over there," he nodded over to YouTube, all dressed in a red shirt, short and shoes.

"We shouldn't, it wouldn't be nice to YouTube. Plus, he flew me all the way here from Ireland and-"

"Did he also tell you to be a stick in the mud?" Mark smiled smugly.

"No, it's just that..." Jack pointed to his light green hair and Mark's flaming red hair, illuminated by the sunlight. "I'm not saying we couldn't, but I'm a green haired Irishman and you're a red-haired...something. We're not really inconspicuous. If we tried to ditch, they'd catch us immediately."

Mark let go of Jack's hoodie, stood up, and put his right arm around Jack. Both men slowly walked towards YouTube, who was waiting at the entrance to Toontown. YouTube, Mark and Jack knew that Toontown was the fastest way to get access to the conference rooms that the Maker conferences was held in.

"Not if we were wearing these." Mark reached into his pocked and flashed a grey hat. Based on what Jack saw of the fabric, he could see the hat was more of a beanie and that they were a plain grey. It reminded him of the beanies that were sold at the outlet malls, that Mark had taken him to, once he had arrived in California.

"All we would have to do," Mark whispered in Jack's ear, "is to find a crowd of people to blend in with."

Jack nodded to Mark. "True, I guess."

"Now there you guys are. You guys took your sweet time getting here. Now we have to hurry, or you guys will be late for your Maker meeting." YouTube grabbed Mark and Jack by their wrists and began to drag them towards the conference area.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?" Jack whispered. "We can't really escape this easily. He'd know."

Mark looked ahead and scanned the people in front of YouTube to see if there would be a crowd big enough for him and Jack to blend in with. He saw a lot of young men and women couples, families with little kids, and tourists, but he could see a couple of feet away, he saw a huge crowd of college students heading their way. It looked to be about 30 to 40 college students in that group. It must've been a fraternity outing or something, Mark figured. Then it clicked in Mark's mind - that group of college students was going to be their way out.

Mark spoke in a barely audible tone, "Okay, so you see the group of college kids coming up?"

Jack nodded.

"We should be able to get away in that. But only if we are able to get out of YouTube's grasp and put on the beanies before he notices."

"You have a plan?"

Mark nodded. "Based on our velocity and how fast we're going, we should be near that group of college kids in five minutes. Now we'll only have about a minute to put on our beanies and get in the middle of that group before YouTube notices we're missing. You with me?"

"Yep," replied Jack. He was hoping that Mark's plan would work. Even though he knew skipping out on Maker meetings wasn't exactly the best thing to do, he secretly wanted to spend a few hours of Disneyland with Mark, free of YouTube obligations for a while. Jack was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the different things he and Mark would do once they escaped from YouTube like riding roller coasters, and exploring the other parks.

Jack was brought back to reality when Mark gave him a gently nudge and gestured a sneeze using his free hand and his face. Jack easily caught onto Mark's message: to get YouTube to let go of them, they had to pretend to sneeze on YouTube. YouTube was a germophobe and was afraid of getting sick. YouTube knew that when he got sick, everyone got angry at him, so he often carried hand-sanitizer in his bag at the first mention of germs to prevent himself from getting sick and dealing with angry people. So when YouTube sanitized his hands, that would give both of them the opening they needed to escape.

Within five minutes, YouTube, Mark and Jack came up on the group of college students.

Jack was feeling a mix of butterflies and adrenaline in his body. Butterflies because he was worried about getting caught and possibly not being able to go back to America again, and adrenaline because he couldn't wait to put the plan into action. He looked over at Mark, who flashed Jack the biggest grin and nodded to him. It was time.

A moment later, both Jack and Mark let out a faux-sneeze. This caused YouTube to let both of their wrists, while he searched his bag for some hand-sanitizer. In one motion, Jack and Mark both moved towards the college student group and put on their beanies. Jack and Mark began making small talk with the group of college students, who didn't seem to recognize either of them. In a few moments, Jack and Mark were surrounded by college students and were on their way to leave Toontown.

"Jack! Mark! Where'd you guys go?" Jack and Mark smiled at each other as they heard YouTube's frantic voice getting softer and softer with every step they took toward Toontown's exit. They traveled with the group of college students until they got back to Main Street U.S.A. When the group got to Main Street, Jack and Mark deviated from the group and left them.

Standing in front of Disney's Cinderella castle, with Mark at his side, Jack hears Mark asking, "So, where do you want to go now?"

"How about Space Mountain, then food?" A grin spread across Jack's face.

"Deal," Jack and Mark said at the same time, causing both of them to giggle at the coincidence. They looked at each other and knew that the exact same thought crossed both of their minds.

_Now that they were free, at least for a while, they both knew that it was going to be an amazing day._


End file.
